


【承茸】向他复仇

by AprilAthena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAthena/pseuds/AprilAthena
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Giorno Giovanna Kujo Jotaro/DIO BRANDO
Kudos: 16





	【承茸】向他复仇

一、  
男孩九岁的时候亲眼目睹了母亲的死亡。

那个会给人巨大压迫感的男人站在门外不轻不重的敲门时是他跑去开的，母亲正在房里喊他点外卖，不然就两人一起饿死。

高大的男人看到他时明显怔了一下，甚至好像想离开了，可是母亲已经从打开的卧室门里瞥到了来人，她怒吼一声：“空条承太郎！”

接下来发生的一切对于九岁的孩子来说或许过于目不暇接，母亲神经质的吼叫和刁钻狠辣的拳脚是听惯见惯的，可还从没见过一个能够匹敌甚至更胜一筹的人。男人的拳头同样拳拳见血，两人翻腾间本就混乱的客厅被砸的一片狼藉，孩子默默站在一旁，一片不知是什么残骸的碎瓷片飞过他的眼角，留下一道斜斜的伤痕。

母亲不知从哪里摸出一把枪的时候男孩有些吃惊，毕竟平时揍不听话的喽啰和他时可从来用不上这个。反倒是作为对手的男人看起来毫不惊讶，即使他赤手空拳，看不出什么能在枪下逃生的机会。

母亲大笑起来，她抹了一把从自己额角流下的血，这丝毫无损于她的美貌，反倒添上了点癫狂的蛊惑人心，对男人说：“让我来猜猜你在想什么，你在想用那小子作人质吗，承太郎？别傻了，他救不了你，今天你必须死在这！”

被称作承太郎的男人拧起了眉头：“dio，那是你的儿子，你用他来要挟我？”

作为被讨论的对象，男孩连眼睛都没眨一下，像个冰冷的瓷娃娃，他知道母亲下一秒就要开枪了。

他猜对了。可是这一枪没有命中目标，那一瞬间男孩不知道发生了什么，等他醒过神来时六发子弹已经打空，客厅的吊灯砸在地上，而母亲，她大睁着眼睛，看起来像还能再想尽办法绝地反击似的，可是孩子知道不可能了，因为她的头整个被拧到了背后，栽进了男人的怀里。

男人看起来也伤得不轻，他的左肩胛被打出了一个贯穿伤，男孩怀疑自己透过那里能看到厨房的洗手池，可他只是默默将女人的尸体放在沙发上，替她扭正头颅，然后便起身准备离开。

他总算还记得这房子里还有一个孩子，承太郎披上之前用来卷子弹的外套，勉强遮住了肩头的伤：“对不起，我本来不想在你面前这样做。你妈是罪有应得，但无论怎样，我杀了她。你随时可以找我复仇，等你有能力杀了我的时候，我会应战。”

他要走，可是衣角被人拉住，转过身时看到了默默站着的男孩。九岁的孩子眉眼尚带稚气，却已经看得出母亲那近乎咄咄逼人美貌的影子，正用黝黑的瞳仁盯着他，左眼睑下有一道盈着血线的伤口。

承太郎看了他一会，男孩默不作声地回视，最后承太郎败下阵来，他问：“你叫什么名字？”

“初流乃，汐华初流乃。”男孩小声道。

二、  
空条承太郎并非一个合格的领养人，他永远忙于奔波，仿佛世界上所有除掉邪恶的重担都压在他身上。他错过了初流乃的很多个生日，错过了他的初中入学，甚至不知道他什么时候将自己的名字改成了乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。幸好他有钱，即使见不上几面，乔鲁诺依然能过得很好。

当他终于空闲下来时，惊觉乔鲁诺已经不再需要他去开家长会了。十五岁的少年将头发染成了金色，与朋友们说笑着走出学校时的样子没法不让他想起dio。今天是毕业典礼，承太郎第一次站在学校门口等乔鲁诺放学。

乔鲁诺出门看到他，温和的微笑被惊讶取代，他匆匆和朋友告别，小跑到承太郎身边，仰着头看他：“空条先生？”

乔鲁诺已经长开了，他母亲那种戳痛人的锋利美貌被完整继承下来，还无师自通的学会了更多伪装。他弯着眼睛笑的时候只是镶金嵌玉的赏玩匕首，只有阳光折射进瞳孔的一刹那才令人惊觉这刀是见过血的。

承太郎有些不自在，压低帽檐解释道：“今天没有事，想来看看你，没想到正好赶上毕业典礼。”

乔鲁诺笑着去牵他的手，拉他往前走去：“那不是正好吗，我们可以四处逛逛。”

中年男人心存纵容，当然默不作声随他去，乔鲁诺似乎兴致极好，竟拉他去了游乐园，两人从午后一直待到华灯初上，直到坐进摩天轮里承太郎才算是松了一口气，年轻人的活力真可怕。

乔鲁诺正趴在透明的板壁上俯视下面的人潮，他还穿着学生制服，缩在那里小小一团，仿佛还是个孩子。孩子开口说话，声音被压在手肘和车厢的间隙，显得闷闷地：“我的母亲......真的十恶不赦吗？”

承太郎一时不知道该怎么回答，犹豫了一下后他选择避让：“她不是一个好的榜样，你没有必要学她。”

少年抓住了他的话头：“您和她曾经很熟悉？”

“我对她了如指掌。”承太郎没有撒谎。

“一切？我是说，除了她犯罪的证据外，有关于她这个人？”

承太郎点点头，紧接着他的嘴唇猛地一暖，乔鲁诺悄无声息的扑上来亲他：“也包括这个吗？”

三、  
不知是怎么搞成这样的，他们不约而同的选择走进一家爱情旅馆而非回家，或许是因为回家会带来更大的悖伦感。乔鲁诺还未成年，登记房间时乖顺的偎在他身边低着头，这时候倒显出一点拘谨来。

承太郎出手阔绰，房间在同类型的旅馆中称得上相当豪华了，可这种地方天然带有一种廉价感，感情付出的廉价，肉体的廉价，人性道德的廉价，依然让他忍不住皱了皱眉。

乔鲁诺倒没什么反应，径自先去洗了澡，然后很快裹着浴袍出来，头发散了下来，还在湿淋淋的滴着水，他推推靠着窗台的承太郎，示意对方去洗澡。这里是二楼，窗外只看得到偏僻的后巷，不知道承太郎刚才在这里看什么入神。

然而等承太郎洗完出来后，他吃了一惊。乔鲁诺在这期间不仅将头发吹干重新扎好，甚至还换了衣服，这衣服看起来也很眼熟，和他今天穿了一天的制服同出一套，正是他们学校的女生制服。

听到开门的动静，乔鲁诺从床边站起身朝他走来。十五岁的少年身量纤细，本就生的雌雄莫辨，现在更完全成了一个高挑的少女形象，甚至胸部都有暧昧的柔软弧度，承太郎也不禁愣怔一瞬。说来奇怪，在校门口仔细打量乔鲁诺时承太郎觉得他不愧是他母亲的孩子，举手投足样样肖似dio，可他现在当真换上女性的服饰，反倒一点都不像了。

也许乔鲁诺本来的打算是等承太郎走过来，可是对方没有要动的意思，他也不忸怩，自己走上前去，一手拉低承太郎的脖颈，一手就绕上浴袍腰间的系带。

男人顺着他的力道低下头吻他，腰间作乱的手却被按住。亲吻的力气用的很大，乔鲁诺嘴唇被吮的发麻，甚至有一瞬完全被夺走呼吸，承太郎显然是一个有点大男子主义，不喜欢主动权被别人掌控的人。

推搡间已经到了床边，男人本想将少年横抱起放在床上，少年却抢先一步勾住他的腿，为了防止对方磕碰到床脚，承太郎只好自己转向床铺仰面摔进去，将随之绊倒的乔鲁诺护进怀里。

少年的脸上有得逞的狡黠，他跨坐在承太郎胯上，手抓起男人比自己大一圈的手从上衣下摆探进去摸向自己的胸口，一边歪着头用一种孩子独有的狡猾小心翼翼观察，查看他是否得到进一步放肆的许可。

手下的触感不是人体肌肤的温度，而是海绵垫子的柔软，承太郎声音里沾上了一点笑意：“不必这样，你是你，你母亲是你母亲。”

他想去解开少年的衣服扣子，乔鲁诺却将他的手压回身侧，自己将上衣向上掀起，下面穿着的黑色女士内衣整个露出来。平坦削瘦的身躯缺少能将空荡海绵垫填满的丰腴乳肉，细细的黑色吊带跨过肩膀，将少年苍白的身体从青涩染成情色。他把下摆叼在牙间，含糊不清的说：“你别动，先让我来......”

承太郎早就硬了，被他坐的毫不安分时不时扭动的屁股蹭的火气上涨。乔鲁诺发现他是真的不耐烦了，连忙停止自己戏弄成年人的游戏，轻巧地将自己向后挪到承太郎大腿处，解开了他的裤链，双手捧出那仿佛炮烙刑具的恐怖阴茎。

“好大。”金发的少年低声惊呼。

然后他低下头去探出一点舌尖，像小猫第一次试图亲人那样小心翼翼地舔舐，从根部一直吻到饱满头部旁的软沟，承太郎绷紧了腰背，这太痒了。

直到色情的玩具被弄得整根湿漉漉的，乔鲁诺才抬起头，一边盯着承太郎，一边张大嘴巴吞下了性器的顶端。承太郎被他的眼神看的抑制不住想挺腰，可他到底按捺下来，任凭乔鲁诺调整位置，将它往更深处含去。

乔鲁诺的喉咙浅的像他们相处的时间，用不着费多大工夫就能探究到底，喉头被性器戳弄引起强烈的咽吐反应，他的痛苦却只是让加害者更爽罢了。

为了让自己好过一点，他将双手扶上性器尚未进去的一截缓缓摩挲，两相夹击下很快承太郎便有些挂不住表面的从容，他一手落在乔鲁诺埋在他胯间的头上道“可以了”想让对方起来，少年却猝不及防一记深喉，随后急忙吐出，漂亮的脸被迸发的水枪玷污的一塌糊涂。

他闭上眼睛，伸手擦掉沾在纤长睫毛上的精液，然后又将这根指头舔了舔，评价道：“没有我想的那么腥啊。”

承太郎沉默不语，只觉得热度似乎不消反增。

乔鲁诺将脸清理干净凑上前来，一边引承太郎爱抚自己分开的大腿，一边问道：“我母亲她能为你做到这种事吗？”

“嗯？”男人有些意外“你知道？”

乔鲁诺正跪立着撩起自己的裙子，将素面的棉质内裤拉到一边，低声解释：“我在浴室有做扩张。”一手扶着承太郎根本没怎么软下去的性器对准那里缓缓坐下去。

听到他的反问，乔鲁诺原本的皱眉忍耐被一个觉得什么事情有趣的表情取代：“我当然知道。dio确实是个很糟的母亲，没有哪个母亲会把自己和情人的风流韵事当作睡前故事哄儿子睡觉。而承太郎先生是她最喜欢咒骂的一个。”

“那都是你妈自找的。”承太郎向上顶胯，少年猝不及防被顶的软了腰，失去平衡向下坐去，将还未进去的一截猛地吞了进去。

乔鲁诺花了好半天才适应了这种快被顶吐的充实，开始缓缓摆起腰来。他实在不像一个端庄的处子，但承太郎清楚这确实是他的初夜。毕竟平常虽然十天半个月也难得回去一次，乔鲁诺的生活总有人事无巨细向他汇报。只好将这种熟稔归结为他骨子里遗传来的生存本能。

他很会自得其乐，一次次兜圈子试探到自己的敏感点后便下下都往那里撞，象征清纯的崭新制服裙被不属于女性的器官顶的翘起一块，后面又欲盖弥彰的遮住交合处，只有逐渐清晰的水声阻拦不住，给眼前景致添上更下流的暗示。

这种姿势令每记顶弄都又深又重，承太郎不知出于什么原因大发慈悲任由他动作而没有火上浇油，可这种摩擦依然令乔鲁诺连脚趾都绷紧。他的内壁已经被撑成对方性器的形状，上下往复间像齿轮一一嵌合，舒服的头皮发麻，就快要到了，他忍不住腰身后仰加快了速度。

可承太郎等的就是这一刻，他坐起身将两手抄进少年的膝弯，在对方还没反应过来时就被强制性打开腿，用一种给小孩子把尿的姿势架了起来。这种姿势彻底破坏了裙子的遮挡，将腿间水液横流的淫靡混乱尽数展现在承太郎面前。

太过突然的姿势变换令乔鲁诺惊喘一声，无处借力的手匆忙搂上承太郎脖颈，却只是将自己更深的送进了对方怀中。下身的冲撞如疾风骤雨，过于密集的快感令人头晕目眩，乔鲁诺的轻松神色一扫而空，牙齿死死咬住下嘴唇还是拦不住断断续续的呻吟。

从急促的喘息到几乎失声尖叫，承太郎的挞伐毫不留情，乔鲁诺左右扭着身子想逃脱这逼人发疯的快感地狱，承太郎却死死箍着他的胯。到最后乔鲁诺开始狼狈的求饶，他嘴唇被吮的发痛，下身不断被撞击的敏感处也一阵阵发酸，胸前锁骨上的红痕牙印全叠在一起，风拂过皮肤都令他不由自主颤抖。

终于等到承太郎射出来时，乔鲁诺觉得自己的意识已经在清醒与混沌间游离了，一场堪称惨痛的勾引。承太郎靠在床头抽烟，乔鲁诺被他半揽在臂弯里，一时之间谁也没有说话。

也许过去了半个小时，也许更久，反正被射进体内的精液已经凉透了正顺着他的后穴缓缓往下滴，乔鲁诺终于观察够了承太郎，若有所思道：“我本以为我会趁机杀了你。”他手肘向后折，从自己背后摸出来一把匕首。

“dio对我并不好，不如说，糟透了。可她是我的母亲，我理应为她复仇。我的房间床头放着一本书，那上面写古希腊时复仇往往被法律所豁免，神承认人可以为了血缘杀戮自己的仇人。那本书是你买的。你看，像我杀了你，甚至都不构成犯罪。”他侧身将匕首比了一个割喉的动作。

承太郎将烟从嘴边拿开静静听完了他的陈述，然后笑了笑：“我也以为你是来杀我的。”他一手扔抱着乔鲁诺，另一手掀开枕头，给他看那下面放着的手枪。

“你说得对，你天生就有杀我的权力，初流乃。”

“您忘记了，我现在叫乔鲁诺。”少年没有收起匕首，却像小动物一般在他肩头蹭了蹭。

“如果我变成我妈那样，以后你也会来杀我吗？”他仰脸问道。

承太郎低下头吻他：“我会的。”

于是乔鲁诺意料之中的笑笑，将制服裙子拉下来，挣脱他的怀抱翻身上了旁边的窗台：“那么再会了，亲爱的养父，我期待你来杀我的那一天。”又顺手将一个什么东西扔给床上的承太郎道：“做个纪念。”然后打开窗子头也不回地跃下去。

承太郎伸手捞过一看，是那件黑色的女士胸衣。


End file.
